Cooking Confessions
by chockolaaate
Summary: While working with her senior Miruku, who also has the cooking alice, on a new recipe - who knew that with his constant questions, Anna Umenomiya would end up confessing to him? And in the end, he just planned it all along. AxM


_Don't blame if I have sudden likeness on non-popular GA pairings. But I guess I should stop the OCs, no? The pairing is AnnaxMiruku – Miruku is Anna's senior who has the same alice as hers. _

_Anna__ looks up to her senior named Miruku who the same Alice as hers. She also learned how to make Special Chocolates from Miruku in the Radio Drama._

_-from wikipedia._

_I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never did and never will._

Anna Umenomiya leaned lazily on the kitchen table with a rather, large smile etched on her lips. She was thinking of Yuu and Nonoko as a couple- which they are, now. She was happy she helped them, even though her one-sided feeling for the delusion-maker is still in her. Ever since Nonoko told Anna about her crush on Yuu – she was feeling down, since she knew, sooner or later that Yuu also likes Nonoko. Love is a crazy thing – and you just got to love it.

Anna was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her senior Miruku, who also has the special cooking alice, hand her a bowl of unusual assorted flour until he spoke. "Anna-chan?"

The lass looked up and doubted that she could call people by their moniker so freely; she regained her posture and grabbed a spoon. "Do you want me to help?"

Miruku laughed – a real one, not like those other laughs which Anna has heard when people talk to her. This kind of people are vile, the bogus ones who tries to make a big, fat, lie out of their lives to fit in. It's just plain _wrong._

"Isn't already obvious?" He chose a seat right next to her, stared pouring the ingredient onto Anna's bowl and stirred it with his spoon. "There – the flour is made by me… it's special, fortunately – it doesn't have any side effects."

Both of them laughed, funny as it seems – Anna loved being with Miruku, he helps him ease her up without even knowing it, Anna is not a dense person… she knew she was already in love with Miruku since before. She simply thought she was not his type.

"… I guess you would – you _can_ – hate me for this," He said, stopped stirring and cocked his head to the side to face the lass. "You're in love with Ogasawara-san's boyfriend, no?"

Anna blushed, almost dropping the spoon if she wasn't clutching on it too tightly. "A-ah… T-that was b-before… but now… I regretted falling in love with him…"

She felt as hand touch on her shoulders. "No – don't ever regret something that made you happy. You fall in and out of love occasionally. But don't ever expect too much because that just ruins everything,"

Anna found herself letting out air she didn't know she was holding earlier. She looked around the Home Economics room, it was just them – her cheeks coloured. She liked Miruku too; actually he was the last she has. "I… like this guy, not class representative Yuu Tobita, but someone older – much older that I am..." She looked at Miruku with hints of her feelings, she hoped he noticed.

"Really?" His tone sank deeper than Anna's heart did. She guessed he's like Natsume, all smart but dense. "Because… I like—" What he said caused Anna to inhale deeply with a gasp. "—Anna-chan." Miruku smiled, regained his posture and stood up as Anna pushed him back – which startled him and slammed her hands on the table.

"You've mistaken!" For the first time, she did something she thought she would never do. "It's you I like!"

"What?" He smiled, pulled Anna closer. "Are you this slow, Anna-chan?"

That confused her, she hauled her hand back. "W-what do you mean?"

"I knew your feelings… you were easy to read – I just thought that maybe you could say that with confidence." He smirked – the lass felt heat rush on her face.

"_Senpai!"_

For that second, Anna completely forgot about her feelings about Yuu like she had amnesia. Now that starting today, Anna knew that she was completely her senpai's and that's what she only needed to know.

* * *

_I know you hate me now, but I like the pairing though. Review?_

* * *


End file.
